Star VS The Forces of Evil AU
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: What if Marco was actually a bad boy, not just trying to be one? And what if the Star we know is not like that, but instead this polite, proper and refined princess? And with two opposites, their story is meant to change! Eventual Starco. Credit goes to fullysketch in Tumblr! Hope you guys like it!
1. Star Comes to Earth -Part One

**Author's note:**

 **Hi! so If you are a Tumblr person, then you might know what this is about. There's this Bad Boy Marco AU, where Marco is actually a bad boy (duh) nad Star is...well, a proper, refined princess. The credit to this whole AU goes to fullysketch. I hope he likes it!**

 ** _Star Comes to Earth_**

 ** _-Part One_**

Let's start with the intro...in case you don't know, there's another dimension called Mewni. There is a queen, a king, and Princess Star.

There used to be times where Star was an outgoing, creative, and quite wild, girl. She wasn't anymore though, thanks to getting an appropriate education at St. Olga's all traces of her individuality were gone...or at least hidden.

* * *

"Star, dear!" The princess rapidly headed downstairs, her small hands picking the ends of her blue dress as she went down each step. She followed her mother's voice, which lead her to the main hall.

"Yes Mother?" She asked politely, her hands tucked behind her back. Her hair was in two long braids, which ended with big red ribbons.

"Star, your father and I have been discussing, and we think you are ready to prove yourself with the wand," the queen stated, glancing towards the King. Star nodded, bringing her wand out of the small purse she was carrying.

"Oh, why thank you and-"

"We weren't done Star." Star widen her eyes and looked down,

"I apologize." The king shook his head while his wife sighed.

"As I was saying, you are going to show us if you are ready for the throne. So we've decided to send you to this other dimension called Earth." Star gasped silently.

"Earth?" She repeated, the name sounding so odd on her lips. The king nodded and marched towards her,

"Why yes! It's the perfect dimension, and they have no magic there!" He said, trying to cheer the princess up as he saw her bewildered face.

"We already made arrangements on where you are staying, Star." The queen said tiredly.

"so pack your things, we'll meet you outside. The guards are ready." Star nodded.

"yes Mother." And just like that, Star bowed and walked out of the hall and into her room, already thinking about the marvelous things waiting for her. Oh yes, she has read so many books about Earth...she just never really found it attractive. But this was her chance to expand her knowledge. And she would be staying at someone else's house, is not like she would be abandoning her high-class castle. And her mother probably set her with a group of highly polite and refined people. Yes...it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Marco groaned as the clocked continued ticking. He looked around, finding Janna with a pencil on her mouth. He smiled to himself before tipping over his chair and hitting it, making the pencil fall on the floor. Janna frowned, but once she saw Marco, she shook her head with a sly smile.

Marco smiled to himself, tucking his hands into the leather jacket he was wearing. He was always wearing a red hoodie below it, along with a red beanie and his normal jeans. He took out some bubblegum and his fingers quickly got rid of the wrapper before putting it into his mouth. He began to blow on it, making the teacher glare at him.

But that was Marco. The bad boy of the school.

"Marco Diaz, please report to the principal's office," the speaker echoed. Marco chuckled, feeling everyone's gaze on him. He smiled.

"Let's see what I did this time," he thought out loud.

"Go Marco!" Janna yelled from the back. Marco saluted his best friend before heading out. He sighed once he got outside. He fixed his jacket and bended down, an untied shoestring was bugging him. What if he tripped?! Untied shoestrings are a major hazard in his opinion.

As he finished tying it he headed towards the office. He could hear some people talking inside it.

"This is... From Mweni...yes another dimension...won't cause trouble...we'll pay money..."

Marco rolled his eyes, he always did when people tried to solve things money. Not everything can be solved with it. Geez.

The door opened and two grown ups stepped out. One of them was quite short and had a large beard, he nodded towards Marco. The other one was a female, she was tall and had a fancy crown. She glared down at him then shook her head.

He groaned and then without looking he stepped into the office, bumping into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" he fixed himself before looking up. There was a girl with the same kind of dress that the other lady was wearing. She had two long braids and her skin was as pale as the snow. He smiled cockily.

"I'm sorry, it was my bad," he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling at her. The princess rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You should. I'm royalty and I could easily have you in prison by now if I wanted to," she responded. Marco chuckled.

"Name's Marco. Marco Diaz. What's yours princess?" he said sarcastically, extending a hand towards her. The princess glanced between him and his hand, in the end she decided against it.

"Princess Star." Marco nodded. He was about to add on when the principal finished whatever he was doing behind his desk and asked for their attention.

"Marco, as you can see, this is Star. She is the princess of Mewni," he started. They both looked at each other and then looked away...annoyed.

"And Star, this is Marco, your guide."

"WHAT!?" they both yelled.

"Sir, I can't be with him! Just...just look at him!" Star said, panicking. Marco rolled his eyes and leaned at the nearest wall.

"Well don't feel special princess because the feelings are mutual." Star gasped.

"Did you hear that!? That is just plain rude!"

"Seriously princesa, chill." Marco sighed, it was unbelievable how she was getting on his nerves. And Star thought the same. Marco was exactly the type of people she didn't want in her life. Marco was a rude, careless, and...bad. Yes. That's what he was. The boy with the bad reputation.

"I'm sorry but I don't take advice from people with records." Marco groaned.

"I hate you so much right now," he whispered, narrowing his eyes at her. Both of them turned to see the principal, who was shaking his head.

"Marco, you could use some good influence on your life, and Star, blieve it or not, Marco is one of the top students here." Star gasped and looked at the boy, who just shrugged.

"Looks like the joke's on you, princess," Star narrowed her eyes, in her mind going over a million spell that could destroy the guy in front of him.

* * *

"So that's the cafeteria. Those are lockers. There's some classrooms. That's a water fountain," Marco listed in monotone. Star was following close behind him, and as much as she didn't show it, she was curious for each place.

"And we are done here. Nice to meet you princess but this guy has to go," Marco mockingly bowed at her, and then swifty he turned around and began to walk away

"Hold on!" but before Star could ask him more about it -the school, her schedule, and the people- the boy was long gone.

"Ughh humans." She took out her wand and a piece of paper that her mother had given her.

 _'Mr and Mrs. Diaz household.'_ Star narrowed her eyes when she read the last names.

"I guess everyone has the same last name." she said to herself, and moment after with the help of her wand, the girl started to walk towards the house she would be staying in.

 _ **to be continued...**_


	2. Star Comes to Earth -Part Two

**Author's note:**

 **Hey! Sorry to make you wiat, but here's the second part! I will be making a remake of the episodes, maybe not Party with a Pony though, since we don't know much about Ponyhead in this AU. But anyway, enjoy this chapter! And thanks for your wonderful reviews!**

"I'm not kidding, she is one of those princesses!" Marco exclaimed. Currently he was with Janna and Oskar, on Oskar's car. These two where his best friends...not to add that they could all cause trouble without getting caught.

"Seriously?! So I guess asking for some magic is out the window?" Marco nodded. Oskar was playing his keystar. To be honest, Janna and Marco hated it. But after standing next to the guy for years, they grew immune to it.

"Yep. But..." Marco said, "never mind." Janna smiled.

"Dude, now you gotta tell us!" Marco chuckled.

"As if. Its nothing. Anyway, I need to head home. I'll catch you later!" He gave a fist bump to Oskar and another one to Janna, then he got off the car's hood and confidently began strolling towards his house. He sighed happily, at least he wouldn't have to grow used to being around that princess.

Once he got to the front porch, he stopped. His hands dug into one of his jean's pockets, only to find his house keys missing. _Janna._ Luckily he already knew her tactics which was why he kept another one in his jacket.

He entered the key, turning it before opening the door.

"Hey Mom and- STAR!?" He was sure he was having some sort of dream. There they were. His mom, dad and Star. Having a conversation on the couch, sharing a plate of chips.

"Marco?!" His mom chuckled.

"You know my son?" Star nodded before standing up.

"I assumed everyone had the same last name!" She explained. Marco closed the door behind him and crossed his arms.

"Sure you did," he muttered under his breath. Star narrowed his eyes at him. Mrs Diaz seem to sense the tention between them, so rapidly she hugged Star and smiled.

"She is the new exchange student! She'll be staying with us." Marco and Star widened their eyes. Star already knew that, but she didn't count on Marco also living with them. And Marco was more than pissed off. How dare that princess just comes into his life!?

"Marco, can you show Star her room?" Marco rolled his eyes, but truly, he couldn't disobey his mom. Yes, he had a bad reputation, but that didn't mean he was actually all that. At least not towards his parents.

"Yes mom," Marco responded. Star covered her mouth and snickered, making Marco sent a glare towards her. The princess began to follow him, going up a set of stairs and then down a hall. Marco opened the first door to the right.

A small room was there. There was a small desk, a window, and a bed. Basically all necessary things. Star's jaw dropped.

"Oh." She stepped in it, and began to look around, unconsicously, she started to bite her wand.

"I'm sorry is not like your castle," Marco mentioned with a hint of sarcasm. Star turned around.

"Okay, I can work with this." Marco shook his head and a small smile crept out. However, Star took out her wand and pointed it the direction of the room,

"Sparkle glitter Bomb Expand!" Marco closed his eyes as glitter bombed out. When he opened them again, he was met by a huge bed in the middle of a new, and bigger room. He looked up, amazed.

"woah..."

"That's better," Star simply said, walking over to her bed. Meanwhile, Marco started to wander around her room, trying to see how it was even possible.

"I wish I had a room like this," he whispered. Star looked to the side and then back at her wand. She sighed.

"I guess-" Marco smiled, grabbing one of her hands and leading her to his room. He opened the door with one leg, and pushed Star in. Then with his hands he motioned her to get started. Star stared at her wand and then took a deep breath.

"Ummm Mystic room suck transform!" She shouted. Moments later, a black hole appeared on the middle on it. Star stepped back into the hall, seeing how it was sucking all of the furniture. She quickly rushed out and she shut the door behind her. Marco glared at her, a little bit shaken by the fact that there was a black hole in his room, after all who wouldn't be?

"Suck!? Why was the word 'suck' on it!?" he yelled, Star bit her lip.

"I don't know, it just came out like that!"

"I bet you did it on purpose!" Star made a grimace before firmly planting her index finger on his chest.

"Now listen, I didn't do it on purpose! It was an accident!" Marco and Star glared at one another, before Marco broke the eye contact.

"Fine, but if you are moving in, I'm moving out!" The boy looked down and began to walk away, unfortunaly there was an open window. Star crossed her arms and watched him walk directly towards the window. She was about to warn him, but it was too late. She only closed her eyes as she heard the groans of the boy. She ran towards it.

"Don't you dare help me!" he yelled back. The princess sighed, a small smile coming to her lips as she saw the boy take out the cacti that were stuck in his leather jacket.

She watched him walk away, he was mad and he was grumbling words under his breath. There were some scratches on his jeanz and his arms, and of course his hair was a bit tampered with. Yet he seemed fine. His form becoming smaller and smaller as he moved on. Star sighed after a while...her thoughts consumed her and she wasn't sure it was the best thing.

* * *

"Pfft that princess. Thinks she can just do what she wants," he mumbled. He was waiting outside of Stop&Slurp. It was one of the shops his friends always met up in. But this time he was alone...and he just realized he was missing his wallet. Jana. Ughh...why did it had to happen today. He kicked a can that was nearby, only for it to bounce against a metal pole and hit him in his knee.

'Dammit!" He patted his knee and then he looked up.

"Ahh!" Star was standing there. She sighed, which made Marco become curious.

"I didn't get a choice about coming here to Earth, and you didn't get a choice about having to deal with me. So, if I make you that uncomfortable, I'll find another place to stay in. " She looked down at the floor. Marco didn't know why he did it, maybe it was the defeated look on those eyes, but he smiled at her. He was about to response when he saw movement behind her.

"Ssstar?" The princess glanced at him, expecting osme kind of response. but that look in his face...that shouldn't be there. She turned around and her legs trembled.

"Ludo!" She whisper-shouted. The small monster laughed and made his way clsoer to her.

"How did you find me?" Marco only stared at the princess and back at the monster. Yes, she was too weird. The monster-Ludo- was explaining how he didn't have to give her explanations and how he has come for the wand and...it clicked.

Marco looked at the wand on her hand. Magic and power. Of course she would be in danger.

"Get her!" The monsters let out a roar in unison, and Star took a step back, holding tightly to her wand. Yet before she could shout a spell at them, Marco was standing in front of her.

Star widen her eyes as she saw Marco punch a monster in the guy, sending him flying. Another one came his direction, and he quickly dodged and sent another punch towards the monster's stomach. There another groan.

"You...you can fight!?" The princess yelled. Marco nodded while he caught his breath.

"It's called boxing princess!" he said as he received a punch. Star grasped her wand.

 _'what can I do? what can I do?'_ Her eyes tinkled as she stared at her wand...

She spotted the first monster her eyes could catch and pointed her wand at him.

"Umm... Rainbow tea kick!" she shouted with uncertainty. However when tea came shooting out of her wand in rainbow colors and the enemy laid on the floor, she squealed. Not much later, both her and Marco were defeating each one of the monsters. The little one, the one called Ludo started to yell to some other monster that looked like a frog.

"You said she was defenseless!" Marco smirked.

"I didn't know the boy could fight sir!" Ludo groaned and with some scissors he tore open a portal. Marco's jaw dropped. He searched for Star, who was sitting on the floor -probably because she tripped- dusting off her dress. He quickly went towards her side and helped her up.

"You see, you morons?! This is what happens when you don't work out!" The monsters began to walk through the portal, "Your muscles are like pudding! Come on, back in the portal, back in the portal...ugh you even retreat like losers!"

I'll get you, Star Butterf—!" the protal choked him before he could finish his sentence and seconds later he was sucked in.

Marco turned to Star, who was still trying to get her messy dress back in shape. Marco chuckled, which snapped Star out of her thoughts.

"You were out there Star! Maybe less than me, but still awesome." Star chuckled, the first real chuckle she had towards him.

"I should start to pack my bags," she whispered, starting to walk away. Marco watched her and looked down at his black leather gloves... he sighed and ran after her. He set a hand on her shoulder,

"Hold on princess," Star turned around, already growing used to her nickname.

"I dont' wan you to go. I want you to stay with us." Star smiled at him,

"Thanks Marco, hugs?" Marco paused, what did she mean by that? Soon her discovered what. The princess was hugging him, her golden locks over his face. He stood frozen for a minute, and before he had time to respond, she was already parted.

He could feel his cheeks heating...

'stop it. you can't blush. its jsu a hug!'

"Are you coming Marco?" The boy nodded and ran towards her.

"Are there going to be monsters atacking us every day?" Star shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Awesome! Finally some dANger and-" Star turned to look at him and shook her head, making Marco smile. Star and maroc were about to cross the street when they both stopped.

"Let's cross at the light," they both said at the same time, exchanging a look. They laughed, Star covering politely her mouth, and began to make their way back...

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Announcement

Welp, guess what guys? I am going to continue this AU. I'll be working on it frequently and hopefully I can update within less than a month!

Also, if any of you guys have any ideas for any episodes (or things you want for this AU) please tell me! it would make my job way easier:)


	4. Party With A Pony

**Author's note:**

 **HA! here is the next chapter! Took me a while but its here. Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

"So how's it going with your royalty?" Marco glanced up at Janna and shrugged. They were both currently walking to his house, ( actually Marco was the only walking here), Marco kicking the pebbles on the floor while Janna was on his back. He really shouldn't have called her short, now he was going to have to give her a piggyback ride until they arrived.

"I guess she's not **_that_** bad," Marco retorted, careful in his choice of words. One wrong move could end up with Janna teasing him for the rest of his life.

Once they were both at his doorstep, Janna handed him his house keys, only for Marco to roll his eyes and snatch them from her hand.

"So have you asked her to see some magic?" The boy chuckled, opening the door and motioning Janna to get off. She did, only to cross her arms and smirk.

"No, have you seen her? ' _I'm a princess and I shouldn't be showing a peasant like you-_ " Janna burst out laughing, her beanie almost falling off as she clutched her stomach.

"She called you peasant!?" Marco shook his head in disbelief.

"Not quite, but her eyes could very much speak for themselves!"

"Well, let's go ask her!"

"Right now?"

"Sure!" And before Marco could protest, the girl was already grabbing his hand and running upstairs, dragging him along like an old rag.

* * *

Star was reading a book on her bed, absent-mindely ticking her foot. She glanced at the clock in her wall. Pony Head should've been here by now. It wasn't like her to be late... As she was about to go back to her reading, she heard some knocking.

She was about to stand up to open her door when Marco and another girl came in. She shot a dirty glance to Marco, afterall she was sure she had made it clear that he always had to knock before entering.

"Marco, what do-"

"Hey, hi, yeah. So princess we were wondering if-" before Marco could finish his sentence, Janna pushed him aside and stood nose to nose with the princess.

"Show me some magic!"

Star only glared at the girl before clearing her throat and standing up.

"Marco, who is-" She was interrupted by a portal opening in her room. Marco and Janna took a step backwards, widening their eyes as a blue hole appeared and some sort of creature stepped (floated?) out, followed by 2 other guards.

Star smiled, almost jumping in excitement but refraining herself from doing so.

"Hello!"

"You can go now," Pony head said dismissing the guards, who gave her a short nod and stepped back into the disappering portal. Marco kept staring, and the first one to break out of their trance was Janna.

"Wow, what was that!?" The girl ran towards where the portal was and started to frantically search for any trace of it. Pony Head only chuckled.

"It's a portal to another dimension..." Pony head looked at Star.

"Who are they Butterfly?" Star only shook her head and grabbed Janna's hand, pushing her to Marco.

"I don't know, actually. Care to introduce Marco?" Marco only rolled his eyes.

"That's Janna, anything else you'd like _princess_?" Star only glared at him, making his grin grow. Star shook her head, waving her hand dismissingly.

"I have a party planned for Pony Head and I," she motioned towards Pony head and then she crossed her arms around her chest, "so please get out of my room ruffian." Marco only groaned, but before he could march out he was held back by Janna.

"What kind of party Star?" Janna asked, lingering in her doorway. Star seemed to perk up.

"Oh! well, it's a tea party. In Mewni we-"

"A _tea_ party?"

"Why yes! They are just splendid!" Janna widened her eyes and looked at Marco, who just shrugged. Janna stepped forward, wrapping an arm around both Pony Head and Star.

"Isn't there a dimension or something that has... I don't know... music? Dancing?" Star seemed to hesitate.

"I don't think that's a good idea, we c-"

"Ooh! There's one called the Bounce Lounge!" Pony Head exclaimed, only to mutter an apology at her outburst.

"Well, we can go there! Right Marco?" Marco glanced up at Janna. Gosh, that scoundrel.

"I don't know. It sounds fun and I'm not sure Star likes that," he added with a smirk. Star only gasped.

"Pony Head, get out your dimensional scissors. We are going to the Bounce Lounge."

* * *

Marco looked at the portal in front of him, and then at Star, who was already inside of it. The princess flashed a sly smile towards him.

"You afraid, Diaz?" Marco only shook his head and scoffed. Star held out her hand for him. Marco only rolled his eyes before taking it and stepping through the portal. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until Star let go of his hand and he realized that they were now in another place.

"Woah."

Janna and Pony Head were already in the middle of the crowd, Janna dancing wildly while trying to get Pony head to join her. Marco could see that Pony Head's braid were coming undone, making her hot pink hair fly around as she began to laugh and enjoy herself.

Marco felt himself smiling. He turned to see Star, who just kept shooting worried glances to those around her. Marco cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the princess.

"You okay?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't want the princess to think that he actually cared for her. As if. He was just making sure she wasn't going to faint of anything... that was it.

Star glanced at him, chuckling nervously.

"I'm doing fine, thanks."

"You know, if you'd like, we can go," he darted his eyes to Star, who was looking at him with a gentle smile. "I mean, this place isn't really my turd. Plus the music is not really my kind of thing," he added rapidly, half of his words becoming stutters. Star chuckled.

"Well Pony Head seems to be enjoying herself." Marco looked at Janna and Pony Head, who were now hollering and jumping. He chuckled.

Marco lost track of the time, but after a while he realized Star was now humming and rocking her body slowly. He felt himself sigh in relief,glad that Star was finally beginning to enjoy herself, but before he could mention something about it, he was yanked backwards along with Star. Before Marco knew what was happening, they were in another place.

He looked around him and found that Star was looking ahead with a scared look, and that some guards were holding Janna up by her jacket. (Janna was kicking and demanding to be put down, throwing her fists around. Not thhat it worked though.) Then he spotted Pony head looking very pale and filled with fear.

There was a castle in the distance. And some sort of forest? Marco's heart was beating too fast, and his eyes were darting around everywhere to know what exactly was happening. His first reaction was to stand in front of Star, put his fists out, and improve his leg stand.

Star only hissed at him, glaring at him and pointing at her boy reminded himself that in these sort of situation Star... was probably more informed than him.

"Marco. You better bow when I tell you to." Marco only looked back at her, his eyes attempting to challenge her orders.

"What are you-"

Then suddenly there was anoter portal opening and a huge creature stepped out. Marco almost felt like screaming because could it get any weirder that this!?

"King Pony Head," Star whispered, then she looked at Marco and mouthed 'bow'. He did. Janna stopped complaining, probably because she was in shock.

"Pony Head, what is the meaning of this?" Pony head was now standing in front of Star and Marco. Janna was still being held by some guards a couple of feet away. The king turned to look at Star, who stood up.

"Star, you too?" Star widened her eyes, her hands behind her, slightly shaking.

"Um- well, we were-"

"I dragged Star and her friends here Dad! Star tried to convince me not to go but-" Marco watched the exchange of dialogue pass, his insides twisting because... this didn't seem right. Pony head was filled with joy moments ago and now she was... being grounded because of it? Because she was _dancing_ and-

"Figures. Star wouldn't do that. I'm disapointed in you. I think you know what will happen next."

"St. Olga's," both Pony Head and Star whipered like a mantra. Both Janna and Marco exchanged a look. The guards let go of Janna, making the girl fall on her knees. They began to march towards Pony Head. King Pony Head opened up a portal.

"Say goodbye, I'll meet you on the other side." Pony head nodded. She turned to face Star and Marco, then Janna, who was fixing her beanie, grumbling under her breath.

"Here," Pony head grabbed her dimensional scissors and handed them to Star, who only gulped at the sight.

"I don't-"

"and Janna, Marco," both humans looked startled at the mentioning of their names, "thanks." Janna nodded with a smile.

"No prob!"

Pony head was about to go when she turned and flashed Star a smile.

"And Marco, take care of B-fly here!" Star almost gasped at her nickname. She hasn't been called that since they were kids, before they were sent to St. olgas.

Marco chuckled, and bid her good luck. After a couple of moments, the portal closed and the three of them were left standing there.

"So... what are the scissors for?" Janna asked.

"We can go anywhere, really. In the universe, that is." Marco smiled and tapped her shoulder, making the princess let out a yelp.

"I know exactly where we can go."

* * *

"I think I like this better than the Bounce lounge," Marco stated as he sat down on the couch of the living room with a plate of nachos.

"I don't know, I liked the music," Janna stated, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. Star let out a chuckle before covering her mouth and darting her eyes away. Marco felt the corners of his lips tug upwards as he looked at her, then he shook his head and looked back at the TV.


	5. Matchmaker

**Author's note:**

 **So here's the new chapter! I'll be introducing a love interest (don't worry too much about it tho!), and well, hope you enjoy it! Please review**

"Hey Star!" Star waved at Jackie, who rode past her with her skateboard.

"How are you Star!" Star turned to the source of the voice and smiled.

"I'm peachy today!" She responded towards Janna, who only shook her head at the princess' response.

Star was currently walking by the school's hall, passing the lockers with her head held high and her books clutched tightly to her chest. Her blue dress was swishing with ever step she took. Marco was by her side, chewing bubblegum and rolling his eyes every time someone greeted the royalty beside him, which was very often.

"I have no idea how you made all these people worship you so fast," he stated, looking at Star in the corner of his eyes. She scoffed.

"Well, maybe try being nicer, ever thought about that?" Marco only chuckled. They entered the classroom and took their respective seats. Star sat in the front of the classroom, and right to her right side was Marco's seat. Their teacher walked in, Miss Skullnick, her loud steps echoing through the classroom.

"Hello class, I got your tests from last week. And as you can see, most of you have done a pathethic job." Star only had a smug smile on her face, that was until Miss Skullnick slammed a piece of paper on her desk.

Star picked it up and smiled.

"Look, Marco, I earned an F!" Marco would have almost burst out laughing if it wasn't for the innocent smile she was holding. what did she thought the F stood for?

" _Princess_ , that's an F for failing." Star widened her eyes and looked through her test again.

"Wait... did you get an F too?" Marco only smiled and showed her his exam. Her eyes darted to the big red A+ that was circled on top of his paper. Her jaw dropped.

"What- but-" Marco chuckled and winked at her, making her cheeks turn red and her eyes to narrow at him.

Star cleared her throat before standing up, fixing her dress, and strolling to the front of the room. Miss Skullnick only watched her from the corner of her eyes.

"What do you want?" Star shot her the sweetest smile she could muster before playing with one of her braids.

"I was wondering... if you could do me a teeny, tiny favor. You see, I got an F and, well you won't believe this, but I need an A. So..." Miss Skullnick stared at the girl.

Marco saw this and stood up.

"Miss Skullnick, Star probably-"

"You're whining about a lousy grade? I finally got a guy with a boat, and he left me at the dock!" Star and Marco took a step back.

"The dock?" Star questioned.

"The dock is not important!" Star was biting her wand now and Marco looked around, trying to figure someting out.

"Maybe Star could get a tutor, or-"

"I got it! I'll cast a spell to get you the perfect guy, and you can give me the perfect grade," the princess stated casually.

"What?" Marco said lowly. Star was already formulating the spell to hear Skullnick's calls of protest.

"Man magnet... **Love storm!** "

* * *

"Star."

"Yes, Marco?"

"She's a troll."

"Hmm?"

" STAR SHE'S TROLL!?" Star only chuckled nervously, tugging at one of her braids. Miss Skullnick was now bailing her eyes out in her desk while other people were cheering. Marco only thought about how fast everything got weird.

"I'm hideous!" Star rubbed the back of her neck.

"Marco! you will be getting an F too if both of you don't fix this!" Miss Skullnick shouted. Marco darted his eyes at the princess.

"I can change her back! Probably..." she muttered. Marco only massaged the bridge of his nose. Honestly, this princess was going to be the death of him.

"Okay, Star. Just change her back and-"

"LIGHTINING CHANGE BACK!" Star heard a yell from both Miss Skullnick and Marco as she shouted the spell. She held on tighter to her wand, and- that was the wrong spell, wasn't it? Yeah, now they were all in her room and Miss Skullnick and wailing her arms around and running back and forth while Marco was crossing his arms and looking at Star for a solution. As if she had a solution.

 _(She didn't, but she wasn't going to tell Marco any of that.)_

"We should call your mom," Marco suggested, opening a new pack of gum and putting it in his mouth.

"That is probably the worst idea ! She would send me to... to St. olgas! I already had my time there!" Marco stepped towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Fine. Then... we will figure something out, okay?" Star met his eyes and nodded.

 _(She believed him, and she knew that they were going to figure this out... eventually_ ).

* * *

Buff Frog smiled as he saw the chaos going on in the princess's room. He opened up a portal and soon enough he was in Ludo's castle.

"Ludo!" The small monster turned his attention at the newcomer.

"The princess is back from school earlier than usual... and she seems distracted," he stated. Ludo laughed, standing up from the small throne.

"Great! No one's at their best when they are distracted!" He turned to face the other monsters who seemed to be having a civil conversation.

"Guys, we are going!"

He snatched the dimensional scissors that Buff Frog was holding out to him and opened the portal up.

* * *

"Please don't cry Miss Skullnick!" Star pleaded as she patted her head.

"Star, we can't keep on stalling. I think you gotta call your mom." Star groaned.

"Just dance around the truth, say enough to get the solution without admitting you got a problem." Star rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the mirror on her wall.

"Mirror Mirror, call Mom."

Marco stood there, watching it ring, his mouth agape. In a couple of instants, a picture of a fancy lady popped up. Marco remembered her from the first day.

"Good afternoon Mother!"

"What a pleasant surprise Star! What-"

"I was wondering, let's just say that someone accidentally turned someone into a troll with the wand. Not that I would do that, no, because that would be completely irresponsible—" she flashed her mother a smile, before hearing some crashing behind her.

"Star? What is-"

"I have to go, I apologize!" She hung up and ran towards were Marco was standing.

"What happenned!?" She shouted, then she muttered an apology and stated more calmly the question. Marco just ran towards the window.

"Oh, I don't know. SHE JUMPED OUT Of A WINDOW!?" Star widened her eyes, and looked down. Indeed, Miss Skullnick was crying on their patio now. The due shared a look before dashing down the stairs and into the backyard.

Marco jumped and tackled Miss Skullnick,

"Good job Marco!"

"Good job Marco," both of them turned to look at the mocking voice only to find that little dude... what was his name again? Oh, it was Ludo.

Star took of her wand and pointed it at them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, you are distracted and its a great moment to steal your wand!" Marco rolled his eyes, standing up and moving protectively behind Star, his fists close to his body.

"I'm not distracted!"

"It looks like you are!" Star groaned and shouted a spell.

 **"Dagger Crystal Star attack!"**

Marco let out a shout and began to head towards some of the monsters, sending them several punches. This was sort of similar to his boxing matches, except for the fact that usually his opponents would endure the pain a little bit more.

Star was shouting different spells, one of them sending a monster flying towards Miss Skullnick. She was about to blast him again when she realized that they both had lovestruck faces. She shivered in disgust... but hey, that would get her a good grade!

"MEGA BUTTERFLY BLAST!" She shouted, making all the monsters scream in terror. Marco only let out a celebratory whoop and went to where Star was standing. The monsters around them seemed to be unconcious.

"Oh my- did I kill them?" Ludo fell out of a tree, and several monsters began to groan.

"No, they are not dead. One might probably just bleeding internally and being a total baby about it!" He began to command his monsters to get up and retreat.

Star saw Miss SKullnick hand in hand with one of the monsters, she quickly smiled and ran towards them, picking the end of her dress for every step she took.

"So..." she said, standing in front of her, "does that mean I get an A?" She asked.

"Honey, please! I'd give you an A-plus if I was still a teacher. I'm setting sail with Captain Triceps here." Miss Skullnick chuckled and stepped into the portal. Star bit her lip, stopping herself from yelling out in anger.

* * *

"So anyway, long story short, Skullnick ran off with this weird man-bull guy thing to another dimension, and now she is gone forever." Star glanced up, only to be met my smiles and claps from the student body. Okayyy so this wasn't what she expected.

She took her seat and sighed.

"Not bad for a princess." Star peered at Marco, who had his feet in his desk and a book in his hands. She smiled and grabbed the piece of bubblegum he was offering her.

Suddenly, a portal opened and Miss Skullnick popped out of it, her whole body falling heavily into her desk.

"He dumped me. I think. I don't know. I couldn't understand a word he was saying!" She cried, shouting her explanation at no one in specific. Everyone sighed in disappointment.

Seeing as today's lesson wasn't going to take place, Star stood up from her place and quietly went up to Miss Skullnick's desk.

"Hey, so about that grade-"

"Just get a tutor," Miss Skullnick replied abruptly. Star nodded. Marco overheard and a grin made its way to his face.

"If you want, I could-" his offer was interrupted by Miss Skullnick's yell.

"JUSTIN!" Marco watched Justin step foward and to where Star was. Justin who had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was acutally a smart and nice guy. Oh and he was the quarterback of the school's team.

"Here, Justin this is Star. Star, that's your tutor."

Marco was about to say something when she spotted a smile tugging at Star's lips and... wait was she blushing? They both began to talk and... was Star actually fiddling with her braids? And stuttering?

He rolled his eyes, leaning backwards into his seat.

 _Perfect,_ he thought.


End file.
